The Real Evil
by RavenHeart101
Summary: He was by your side when you killed them all, trying to understand and piece together all of your thoughts. The thoughts became too much for both of you. You chose the side that your parents had fought so hard against, while he chose the opposite. Incest


**The Real Evil**

**By: RavenHeart101**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Charmed characters.

* * *

**

He was by your side when you killed them all, trying to understand and piece together all of your thoughts. The thoughts became too much for both of you. You chose the side that your parents had fought so hard against, while he chose the opposite.

You remember all of the laughter, all of the madness that was hidden deep within. You remember when you thought that he would turn evil. You thought this when the thoughts he had began to pour out of his mouth that night. You thought that when he told you in a drunken mourn how much he missed your mother. You wanted to make it better. You didn't want to see him cry one more time.

Instead of him turning to the wrong side, his one support did. He said that you had died, that you weren't the same person. That you probably never would be. He said that he'd save you, save _you_. You wanted to tell him right than and there that you were sorry for inflicting that much pain upon his fragile state of mind. However, you stopped yourself, for the fear of rejection.

He told you he loved you before he left with her. He said that you were not the same. You wanted him to be happy with her. But you could not believe that he chose her over you. You were so angry… but you let him go. You watched as he cried, but he left to soon to see your glassy tears. He left to soon to see who you used to be break out of the shell and he missed seeing the look of loss in your eyes. Would he care if he did see?

The whole family said that you were a monster, that you deserved better than him. And you agreed. Still, he stayed by your side, even in your tiring rule. Even through your anger, he clamed you down with a small kiss. He never left your side than. Nevertheless, he did now. What had changed?

You ask him that question a year later. His answer is as simple as yours was so long ago. You. You changed. You ask him why he came back. His answer is quiet, but he looks nervous when he says it. "I can't love her anymore than I loved you."

That is when it hits. He did not say that he loves you; he said that he loved you. The two of you spend that night together, you tell each other about yourselves. You feel alive once more. It ends too soon, and when he wakes the next morning, you are gone.

He shows up the next year, to tell you that he is marrying her. You act as if you do not care, when really your heart is breaking. That is when your heart turned to stone. That is when it turned into the ice block he said it had been for so long… he was the only one that could ever melt it. He walks up to you and kisses your lips a little bit hungrily, and you remember when this had all started out so innocently.

The next year, he is back from the past. He looks horrible, worse than he ever did here. You know his heart was broken by Bianca and your parents. You feel your anger increase, and you accidentally take it out on him. That was always your problem; he was an anchor for your anger. Bianca is crying by now, and that is when you realize what you are doing. Your eyes soften, and you create an energy ball to throw at the wall instead of at your little brother. But Bianca doesn't know that, so she holds you back as he pushes your foot out of the way and reads the spell to get his powers back. You are proud of him, when suddenly your foot sticks out and pushes the phoenix away from you. You killed her. And as he reads the spell to leave you back here, he is crying. Crying not for the loss of Bianca, but for the loss of his brother. His love and that is when you finally understand, you had done everything wrong. You had got everything wrong, he was not gone… you were.

* * *

A: N- Yeah I know it's short, but I felt like writing it. 


End file.
